


So Close

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, M/M, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2352053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So close they are as a team. But is there more to it than that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

We work best together as a team.

Our movements, well coordinated.

And yet, there are times when something passes between us.

Something we cannot explain.

That we seem to know each others thoughts.

We often wonder what lies beneath that deeper layer.

That we never speak of.

So close, but unattainable. 

Perhaps, one day.


End file.
